


Hurt and Love

by AngyHeart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngyHeart/pseuds/AngyHeart
Summary: I am not good at summary's but basically this is about Harry and Emmett and they somehow end up with the Volturis.Read the story to find out more.





	Hurt and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> this is my first story I publish her and it is still in its very beginning so I am not sure where it is going.  
> Also I am no native speaker and I have no beta so there are probably some mistakes.  
> I welcome critic as i think I can only improve my work but please be nice.  
> Also I someone wants to be my beta please contact me.

It was over.

That was Harry's first thought after Voldemort's death. Only a few minutes before it was Harry who was proclaimed dead. And now everything was over. There was nothing left to fight. The fighting for a normal life is finally over. Now he could live the life he always wanted. The abuses he had sufferd from was over.

Looking to the entrance door of Hogwarts he saw the Waesleys embracing each other, Ron kissing Hermione and Ginny was wraped around a very happy Dean Thomas. Sirius, Remus and Tonks stood together and joked around. And finally Draco and his godfather Snape, standing aside, embraced each other. Harry did not feel comfortably with this group. They did not even pay tribute to him. But Harry understood them, he simply wasn't important enough for somebody to remember him. He also didn't want to be a burden to the others, so he made up his mind, walked silently to the ROR, took his possession out of Hermione's bag and put it into an old Backpack. He appeared/left to the London Airport, went to the next counter and booked a ticket for the next international flight. An hour later he sat on a plain to Italy Next to him sat an older man who was asleep and drooled on Harry's shoulder. But it did not matter to Harry. Finally he could start a new life. He was just about to fall asleep as he herd an loud bang and screams. The next thing he knew was blackness.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Living with the Cullen Family was not as rosy as you would think. Sure, Bella and Edward were doing fine and Renesme was a happy child that was loved by everyone. But there was one family member who did not feel like a real part of the family: Emmet. Later after the incident with the Volturi, Rosalie left him because she fell in love with another man who loved by everyone else. So now he was stuck in a house full of lovesick couples and his ex-wife with her new husband. It was too much for him. Especially when he was ignored by his family and his so called friends. Neither did he not even know the reason for being ignored nor what he did wrong. So after six months of being constantly ignored and left out, Emmet came to a decision: leaving his family. So when his Family went hunting without him, again, he went to his room and packed his bag with the most important stuff.  
Not knowing where he should go, he drove to the Seattle airport and booked the first International flight. Funnily it was to Italy. Soon Emmet was boarding and settled in.

_New live her I come_ he thought.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight


End file.
